treeclan_fieldclan_lakeclan_caveclan_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Timberstar
Timberstar is a solid, dark brown tom with green eyes. Personality Timberstar is a serious, hard-working leader. He has a very blunt way of talking and doing things and hardly talks with emotion. He's strict to the code and puts it above family. When he gets in touch emotionally, he's warm yet gruff. If it's ever necessary, he'll turn on his family in an instant. He is stubborn and never backs down from his beliefs. History Timberkit was born to two CaveClan warriors and had one brother, Duskkit. They grew up into apprentices and passed their assessments with flying colors. Timberpaw came to be Timberstrike and Duskpaw became Duskstone. Several moons after their warriorship, Duskstone died in a border skirmish. This pushed Timberstrike to become more determined and he worked twice as hard. He soon got an apprentice, Deerpaw. He fell in love with his apprentice and moons after her ceremony, he and Deerfoot became mates. They had three children, Palekit, Driftkit and Tigerkit. As Palekit grew, it was found out she was blind. She got angry at her mother for continously talking bad about her and ran out of camp. She fell into an underground tunnel system, where she would stay for a moon or two. The entire time, Deerfoot and Timberstrike argued. They argued about how Deerfoot treated her and how Timberstrike was too lenient with a blind cat. They broke up. Later, Palekit was discovered on the territory. Timberstrike was relieved and slightly rubbed it in Deerfoot's face. She was not happy. His children grew up to be Paleface, Driftleap and Tigerfur. Paleface had kittens with a rogue, and Timberstrike shunned her. He was disappointed that a good warrior worked so hard to have it all crumble down. Driftleap became a medicine cat rather than a warrior. He felt that it was his place. One day, Tigerfur admitted to Timberstrike that he did not believe in ForestClan. Timberstrike, as a heavy supporter himself, felt disheartened yet still said he loved his son. Tigerfur didn't entirely believe him but accepted it. Timberstrike went into Flamestar's den, finding him bleeding on the ground from an attack from the Shadowed Woods. Flamestar told him that he would be leader instead of Rainfrost. Flamestar didn't think the old deputy was strong enough to lead. Timberstrike accepted his fate and announced it to the Clan. He announced that Pineleaf would be the deputy and to be wary of spirits and other Shadowed Woods warriors. Tigerfur felt discouraged. He felt like a suitable warrior, despite never having an apprentice and not believing in ForestClan. He thought it was wrong to think differently of him just because he didn't believe. This anger slowly lead him to believe life was worthless and that since ForestClan didn't exist, punishment was nonexistent. In a skirmish with a few rogues, he killed a cat and found that he enjoyed it. He turned into a serial murderer. Timberstar led the patrol to stop and kill his son. Timberstar lived through the conclusion of the Shadowed Woods war and near the end of the DarkClan war. He died moons before, from Swipestrike, who attacked him viciously on the territory. Timberstar managed to kill Swipestrike but bled out himself. Trivia * He was owned by Absent Answers. Category:ForestClan Cats Category:Leaders